When You Know It's Meant To Be
by St0ryTeller
Summary: A young couple meet at the local fair, and are unexpectedly thrown into a scandal neither could have ever predicted.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Pretty Little Liars (book series or television show) or the characters. This is for fun, not profit and no harm is meant.**

* * *

><p>It was at the end of the school year, when the annual Rosewood Fair was being held in the town centre. It was the event of the year when the whole town came out to eat sugary treats, go on carnival rides and explore haunted houses. The adults usually met in groups and sat on picnic rugs, the teens and children ran around like mad with no one really paying too much attention to them as they consumed hideous amounts of cotton candy and played carnival games.<p>

Ezra Fitz had just graduated Hollis College with his Master of Arts in English Literature. He was due to begin working at the local college very soon. He was understandably nervous for this new venture; however it was the career he saw himself destined to occupy from a young age.

He had come by himself to the fair and not for any reason in particular. He felt like he was meant to come. Maybe it was an excuse to do something new before he began work full-time, he wasn't sure. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt, very casual. His curly dark hair sat atop of his head messily, as he pushed it slightly to the side off his face. He began walking around the fair, desperately in search of coffee.

A beautiful laugh from an equally stunning young woman could be heard loudly as she accidently brushed past Ezra as she was running with some friends.

"Sorry," she slowed down to genuinely say to Ezra and make sure he was okay, before she continued on.

Ezra smiled softly at her before she left. As far as unintentional introductions go; that one was definitely not a bother to him.

"Oh, wonderful," Ezra let out as he came across a small pancake stall with the sign 'We also sell coffee' on the main table of the stall.

"One coffee please," Ezra Fitz told the young woman behind the table, who smiled flirtatiously in reply before going to pour the coffee. Ezra smiled kindly at her when she gave him the coffee and he paid her. She was clearly interested in talking more, and he was flattered; but he had never been too good at the flirting that went along with getting to know a woman. It just wasn't a skill he had been blessed with, he had come to accept.

Ezra continued to walk around the fair happily. It had been about 20 minutes when Ezra made probably the best mistake of his life;

Ezra walked straight a short young woman with beautiful brunette curly hair, and spilled his now just warm coffee all over her back. She let out a squeal before she turned around to glare at him, desperately trying to get her shirt to un-cling from her now sopping wet back. Ezra stood there mortified, his jaw dropped, feeling nauseous that he had caused such a situation.

"You're the guy from before, right?" the woman asked as Ezra remembered her enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Uh, yeah, that was me. I'm so sorry. Truth be told, I took my eyes off where I was going. I'm truly sorry," Ezra apologised again, clearly feeling remorse at the whole event, though the young woman oddly began to smile brilliantly.

"Its fine," she said with a laugh as she gave up trying to dry her back. "It really doesn't matter, and I like coffee anyway, so… why not have a random shower in it," she said attempting to make him laugh, which he did as he lowered his head shyly. Her eyes stared at his face curiously, as he stared at his shoes intently. She could tell he wasn't good at this, nor had much experience. She decided to throw him a bone;

"I'm Aria," she said offering her hand out to him to shake. "Though it has been a colourful introduction, I am very pleased to meet you," she said giving off a glorious smile which immediately made Ezra's knees go weak every time he saw it.

Ezra cleared his throat as he ceased staring deeply into her eyes, getting a little lost for a few moments. "Ezra, it's lovely to meet you, Aria. And I'm so sorry about the 'colourful introduction'; though hopefully one day we can laugh about that".

Aria giggled and agreed letting her head nod softly, "Yeah, I think we will," she said truthfully.

"Oh God, I'm freezing," Aria reminded Ezra as she began to jump up and down, flapping her shirt with her hand.

"I don't live far from here," Ezra offered kindly, "You can have a shower, borrow some clothes? Seriously, it's not far," Ezra said. Aria studied his eyes for a moment, before agreeing with a soft nod as they began to walk towards his place. He put his hand softly on her lower back, before yapping it away equally as swiftly; he'd forgotten the coffee had made the shirt completely cling to her back, so he was basically just touching her bare back. 'Moving a little too fast,' Ezra thought with a soft laugh.

"Hey Spence," Aria abruptly stopped and screamed back to her friend, "Ezra's lending me a change of clothes from his place. If I don't come back, this is the guy you tell the police about, okay?" Aria semi-joked as she pointed at Ezra, who meekly smiled at Spencer awkwardly. Though Aria knew already this man was trustworthy, you could never be too sure. After all, they'd only just met.

"So, what do you want to do?" Aria asked Ezra, as they walked along the streets of Rosewood, heading to his apartment.

"I'm going to be a teacher," he responded proudly, slightly puffing up his chest as he did, Aria noticed. 'He's clearly known his career his whole life' Aria thought adoringly.

"And what about yourself? What do you want to do?" Ezra returned to her, excitedly anticipating what she was going to say.

"I'm going to be a writer, or an artist. Maybe both; I'm not quite sure," she replied proudly "though not many people know that about me, so 'shhhh', don't tell," Aria said with a gorgeous cheeky smile, which made him let out a soft laugh as he smiled largely, staring at her smile.

"We're here," Ezra gestured upwards as they opened the door leading to the apartments above. Aria followed without question. "Okay, this is me," he pointed at the first door on the left. He turned the key in the lock and pushed it open, before gesturing that Aria should enter first. She smiled at him softly, before she walked inside slowly. He followed behind, and closed the door carefully, before tossing the keys on his small dining table not far from the door.

Aria stood in the middle of his apartment, looking around in amazement. It was small, but the apartment looked like the apartment she had always seen herself living in one day. There was a neat bed in the corner of the apartment, with stunning bookshelves in the wall above it. There were piles and piles of books along the large windows of the apartment, and another bookshelf on the far wall; absolutely filled with new and worn books, which Aria couldn't wait to search through later. There was a stunning brown leathers couch and chair in the centre of the space which tied the whole room together perfectly. No fuss, simple; her, she thought.

Aria smiled softly to herself as she casually walked over to his bedside table and tentatively picked up the book placed on it. "To Kill a Mockingbird," Aria spoke as she turned around to Ezra while flicking through the book, "It's one of my absolute favourite novels."

"Mine too," Ezra replied in surprise and happiness as he found something they had in common, "I mean, you can tell cause you can see by the spine and the ware of the pages that I've read it about 50 times," he chuckled lightly as he walked into his apartment further, and over towards the bathroom. "Don't you want to get cleaned up?" Ezra asked as his hand pointed over his shoulder towards the bathroom behind him. "Here," he said as he went to the chest of draws and took out a spare shirt and some track pants, "they're not stylish by any means, but you're more than welcome to have these. They're clean, I swear. As are the towels in the cupboard next to the shower," he said as he gave the clothes to Aria who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said as she headed off to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Ezra let out a deep breath when she finally went in the bathroom. He was completely in awe of her, and he'd only just met her. Surprisingly though, he wasn't anywhere near as nervous talking to her as he was with other women; 'almost as if it was meant to be', he thought with a smile as he went towards the kitchen. He removed two cups from the top cupboard as the turned the kettle on to make them both coffee.

Aria returned to the apartment about 10 minutes later wearing his clothes. She walked towards Ezra who was sitting on the couch.

"I know, sexy right?" Aria said jokingly as she pulled the track pants to make them balloon out for a moment. She had noticed him staring a little gobsmacked, so decided to turn it into a humorous event; she could tell he was a sweet guy who was clearly a bit nervous with her company, though he was hiding it well, she thought.

Ezra had forgotten everything else when he saw her wearing his clothes. It immediately dawned on him that if he occasionally had that sight throughout the rest of his life, he'd be the happiest guy in the world; she was stunning.

"I made coffee," Ezra said simply as Aria came around to join him on the couch and she sat down. "Though, I promise not to spill it on you this time," he said with a laugh as she smiled gratefully.

Aria slowly etched in closer to Ezra as she placed her hand on his leg. Her sudden move affected his breathing which quickly went out of regular rhythm, before he held it completely as she moved her face slowly in closer towards his. She softly kissed his lips, before pulling back quickly to stare at his eyes. His eyes took 3 seconds to open again, as he savoured the kiss. His eyes read simply adore, so she leant in to kiss him again, this time with more passion. He clasped his hands behind her head they moved their lips against each other. She moved her hand to his thigh before she pressed her body in towards him more. Her hands then went to his chest and pulled slightly at his shirt as he let out a soft moan, deepening the kiss soon afterwards.

They both stayed there for neither knew how long, as Aria had etched her way to his lap and sitting on his knees; not straddling, just sitting a little way back so they could focus on each other and take it all in.

When they desperately needed air, they both pulled back, but Aria stayed sitting on his knees. She moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes before she stared into them.

"I hope you don't take this as being too forward; but I hope I get to see you a lot more from now on. You're absolutely amazing, Aria," he said as he grazed his thumb over her right cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," Aria replied, before leaning in slowly to tenderly kissed him again. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere," she said again, before resuming their kissing session from before.

About 30 minutes later, Aria's phone rang for the second time in a row. "Ugh," Aria let out before she scooted off Ezra and went and collected her phone from her jeans pocket on the floor of the bathroom. Aria answered the phone while mouthing 'sorry' to Ezra, who simply smiled in response.

"Hey Spence. Yep, no, I'm not dead. No, I know I wasn't going to be long. Well, we're having a good time, okay? I promise, I'm fine. Spence, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Tomorrow? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Ezra and Aria both heard Spencer blare after Aria had removed from her ear. She looked at Ezra and they both laughed a little.

"Tomorrow?" Ezra asked Aria as she gestured her hand towards him, which he stood up from the couch and walked around to clasp in his own immediately.

"I've never done this before. I'm simply suggesting we sleep. I don't want to be away from you tonight. I hope that's not too creepy," Aria asked Ezra, clearly hoping he'd give a particular answer.

"Of course, you can stay here. Uh… would you like me to stay on the couch?"

Aria laughed as she swung his hand with hers while shaking her head and beginning to walk him towards the bed. "No, just, stay here, with me?" Aria asked as he gave a soft smile and nodded slightly. The feeling his possessed when with Aria were completely foreign to him; he knew what she was talking about, clearly feeling them too; neither wanted to be apart from each other. They pulled back the covers of Ezra's bed and crawled in. Ezra lay slightly more to the middle of the bed than usual, as Aria took it as a hint her being closer to him was okay too, as she moved closer into his bed also.

They both turned on their sides and smiled at each other. Ezra slowly lifted his hand up to delicately touch the little freckles and moles over her face and neck as she smiled and closed her eyes. He grazed her cheek with his hand before kissing her forehead softly. Aria then lifted her hand out from under the doona to touch the lines on his face, slightly worn from his big smile, the small freckles scattered across his face as he too closed his eyes as she carried on. Aria then leant up a little and kissed his lips while his eyes were still closed, as his lips pushed onto hers softly; the best he could do having not been expecting the kiss.

"Goodnight, beautiful Aria," he told her as drowsiness began to get the better of him. She smiled softly as she touched his cheek with care.

"Goodnight, Ezra," she responded as they fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p>Ezra woke to Aria sleeping on his chest. He smiled widely as he began playing with her curls that were spread out across his shirt. His playing with her curls made Aria begin to wake as she turned her head around and pressed her chin to his chest so she could stare at his face.<p>

"Good morning," she said sweetly, her face still waking up.

"Good morning," he said as he ran his hand through her hair again. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you," she replied simply, before putting her had back down on his chest.

"Aria, I'm sorry to do this; but I start my new job in about an hour. I'm sorry, but can we maybe continue this another time. Say, tonight?" he asked, hoping to have not offended her.

"Of course," she said understandingly, as she pulled herself up to his face using his shirt and gave him a tender kiss. "I have to get ready for today anyway," she said. It being Monday and the fact that school was going back today, meant she had to start running anyway.

"Tonight? 7pm? Here?" Aria asked raising her eyebrows quickly as she smiled, making Ezra laugh and nod.

"Sounds perfect. Have a good day," he told her.

"You too, good luck," she said as she darted out of his apartment. Ezra quickly got out of bed and headed towards the bedroom to get ready. Truth be told, he was very nervous starting his first teaching job. It meant a lot to him, being an educator and the respect that came along with the title. He loved helping people learn, and took pride in the work he was about to do.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Ezra was washed, dressed in dress pants, a shirt and vest and was quite pleased with his appearance; though that wasn't doing much to calm his nerves.<p>

Ezra pulled into the Hollis College parking lot and took a deep breath, before opening his car door and walking the distance to the school, gaining confidence as he walked. 'It was going to be a good day,' he thought to himself merrily.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Fitz. Welcome to the new school year," he said as he allowed his eyes to dart through the huge crowd of faces in front of him. His eyes met those of a familiar girl in front of him, and his mouth just dropped.<p>

"Aria?" he whispered softly to himself. As Aria was in the front row, eager to learn; she heard his whisper and squinted at their circumstance, giving him an apologetic look. Last night, she hadn't shared that she was just starting college. It just hadn't come up. And she thought he would be teaching at the high school. 'Fuck' Aria whispered to herself as she lowered slightly in her seat.

Ezra shook his head out of staring at her, which was becoming obvious to the others in the classroom, before commencing teaching his class.

At the end of the class, which had been uncomfortable to say the least, Aria ran out. Ezra saw her leave and let his eyes trail behind her. He didn't know if she was upset; if she would ever speak to him again; what she was thinking.

Little did Ezra know though, nothing in Aria's mind had changed. And she was going to go to his apartment that night to tell him just that. She ran before he had the opportunity to un-invite her from coming over; the opportunity to un-invite his new student.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've pushed their ages a little closer together. Ezra is the same age, however Aria is 18. <strong>

**I'd love to know what you thought of the first chapter, so please leave me a review :)**

**And if you're interested, I'm currently working on another story at the moment 'Winter Wonderland' which I've written over 20 chapters to and counting. If you're interested, you can find it on my account!**

**Take care ~St0ryTeller**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Fitz. Welcome to the new school year," he said as he allowed his eyes to dart through the huge crowd of faces in front of him. His eyes met those of a familiar girl in front of him, and his mouth just dropped._

_"Aria?" he whispered softly to himself. As Aria was in the front row, eager to learn; she heard his whisper and squinted at their circumstance, giving him an apologetic look. Last night, she hadn't shared that she was just starting college. It just hadn't come up. And she thought he would be teaching at the high school. 'Fuck' Aria whispered to herself as she lowered slightly in her seat._

_Ezra shook his head out of staring at her, which was becoming obvious to the others in the classroom, before commencing teaching his class._

_At the end of the class, which had been uncomfortable to say the least, Aria ran out. Ezra saw her leave and let his eyes trail behind her. He didn't know if she was upset; if she would ever speak to him again; what she was thinking._

_Little did Ezra know though, nothing in Aria's mind had changed. And she was going to go to his apartment that night to tell him just that. She ran before he had the opportunity to un-invite her from coming over; the opportunity to un-invite his new student._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur for Ezra. He got through, yet Aria being his student was never able to be shaken from his mind. That aside, he had very much enjoyed his first day. The students were wonderful, and most seemed like they were really serious about doing well; which he appreciated, as any teacher would. He had taught a full day, yet nothing could fully distract him from the pending issue at hand. There was one student that had obviously stood out to him more than the others. <em>Aria<em>. What was he going to do? He knew in his heart what he should do, what he had to do; but his mind was fighting him on it.

Ezra had returned home from work, thrown his leather satchel against his desk, followed not too long afterwards by his keys. He went over to his kitchen and poured a glass of water from the tap; attempting to regain control before Aria arrived. She was expected to arrive at his apartment in just 10 minutes, Ezra observed as he peered up at his wall clock. He took the glass and placed it on the small table next to the couch, before taking a seat on the couch. He sat twiddling his thumbs, before rubbing his hands tightly against his knees as his fingers poked in a little too tightly. He was stressed beyond words. _I can't not be with her,_ he thought to himself. No matter what Aria came and told him tonight; he would do his very best to try and convince her that this could work. It wasn't an ideal situation, but they each knew what they had together. They could feel it. Indescribably, beautiful. He couldn't let it, couldn't let her go.

Three knocks rang from Ezra's front door, as stood up from the couch slowly and straightened his vest and pushed out the creases of his pants. He walked over to his door, before taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair, before he opened the door. There stood Aria, smiling softly, with her eyes nervous; she was clearly scared too of what he was going to say.

She went to open her mouth, but as soon as she did; Ezra had put his whole muscular arm around her waist and lifted her in towards him, placing his lips on hers passionately. He pulled her into him as so every part of their bodies were touching as Ezra removed his lips from hers, before kissing a trail of kisses down her neck as she panted in his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh thank God," she said as her breathing remained ragged, before he broke of his kisses and stared deep into her eyes, wondering where she was going with this, "I was so hoping that we were going to be on the same page," she said before she tenderly kissed him again, as his hand cupped her cheek while the other remained around her waist. She playfully stuck her tongue into the kiss as he mirrored her motion, as their kiss took an even more intense turn. He lifted Aria up so her legs easily wrapped around his waist, as he pushed her against the door with force. Her hands clasped his shoulders as his kisses trailed down the side of her neck to the top of her breasts as her breathing became more ragged. She then tilted his face back up towards hers, before they kissed again as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they both smiled into the kiss.

They slowly broke apart from each other, and stared at each other whilst remaining in their position. "Professor Fitz," she said with a smile, raising her eyebrows as he laughed.

"Oh man," he said running his hand over his face. "We've got ourselves in a bit of a mess, haven't we?" he asked as he playfully bit her chin as she giggled.

"Oh, I think we'll manage. I'm just glad I met you yesterday. Meeting you today, would have been another story entirely," she softly, gratefully spoke as he gave her a tight, agreeing smile.

"We would have never had this," he said sadly, before he pecked her lips again. Their kiss was tender, sweet; before she kissed his cheek as he sighed happily before smiling. His hands supported under her as he carried her to the couch and sat down, placing her across his lap.

They both smiled and let out a soft laugh in relief, before Ezra tucked her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Aria asked, intertwining her hand with his that was in her lap, as they both looked at their hands.

"Discreetly, secretly," he said gratefully, yet solemnly. He spoke slowly before he lifted his head and stared deep into her eyes that were already on him. Her emotions were the same, yet they both could already feel this would be worth it.

Ezra could imagine 1000 things they could do together in public; restaurants, arcades, bookstores; all those visions were slowly slipping away from reality. Their reality was now this apartment; this one room and each other.

Aria placed a brief, knowing kiss on Ezra's lips as she smiled tightly; grateful he was taking such a chance; going with what he felt just like she was.

"So, interesting first day?" she asked as he laughed heartedly.

"Well, it was most certainly, what was the word? 'Colourful'," he replied in a laugh, making her laugh.

"I was terrified you were going to say, 'Nope, no way, it's changed now. We're not seeing each other anymore.' God, I would have had no idea what I would have done," she spoke sadly as he kissed the top of her head, and brought his arm tighter around her waist.

"This isn't what either of us predicted would happen, but we'll go with it," he said assuring her as she smiled gratefully.

She pushed her head against his shoulder as his arm came around her, bringing her in closer to him as her hand went to his chest, softly grazing over the same spot a few times.

* * *

><p>"Alright, who can tell me the main intentions of the protagonist in this scene," Ezra spoke loudly across the large classroom full of students. Some twiddled their pens in their hands, others were drawing pictures in their books, other were awaiting a classmate to shout out the answer. Ezra's eyes observed the room looking for a volunteer. It also give him an excuse to throw a smile to Aria, who had moved several rows back towards the side; less in view, less obvious to her classmates. Ezra and Aria both knew she'd have the answer to this, but she was obviously trying to stay under the radar. Ezra smiled softly to himself as his head lowered, thinking about her, before quickly snapping his head up again to look at the class.<p>

The bell then rang, signally the end of the lesson as chairs began scratching roughly and loudly against the floor of the classroom.

"Alright, thanks everyone. We'll continue tomorrow," Ezra said, before he spun around and got off his desk that he had been sitting on for the end of the lesson.

Talking erupted in the classroom, and people zipped their laptop cases shut and all hurried out of the door. Next was Ezra's free period, information Aria was well aware of.

Ezra's back was facing the chairs as he began putting his books into his bag. As soon as everyone else had left the classroom, Aria cleared her throat coaxing Ezra to spin around and notice her still sitting there. She smiled cheekily as his grinned broadly and let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, you looking at me like that is making this _so_ much easier," Ezra said very entertained, but ever so slightly annoyed as they couldn't act on anything here.

"But I'm not necessarily _trying_ to make it easier for you, Mr Fitz," she replied, raising her eyebrows at him, making his knees go weak momentarily.

"Oh God," Ezra said struggling as Aria leaned on his desk, opening her mouth a little, teasing him as he shook his head at her.

"Out, now," he weakly demanded as he pointed to the door of the classroom. It was said in a way that let Aria know she was torturing him, and that if he could right now, he would take her no questions asked. And plus, this job, his reputation meant the world to Ezra; he wasn't going to be frivolous with it. Aria got how tortured he was feeling and she turned and walked out of the classroom smiling to herself; only a little proud that she managed to affect him so much.

As soon as she was out of the door, Ezra took a deep shaky breath. Never before had he felt like this, been so captivated, so in awe of anyone; and this situation may very well kill him.

* * *

><p>Ezra clamoured with his door keys as he tried to open his apartment door later that night. He finally got the door open and shoved all the overflowing collection of things in his hands on his desk, before he went and flicked the light switch on.<p>

"Hi handsome," Aria said, making Ezra turn around to face his bed immediately. His jaw dropped as he struggled to find words as he saw Aria in a small little dress and shoes already off waiting on his bed.

Ezra stood there a little stunned for a few moments, before he decided to gladly meet her half way on this one.

"Mmm," Ezra managed to convey as he walked over to his bed as she shimmied down the bed before she laid down with her head on the pillows as Ezra kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her. Aria let out a gasp as their lips finally met, her hand pulling down on his tie so that he was closer to him. His hand rested cautiously on the side of her waist, not wanting to go too fast as he hesitantly held his hand to her body.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Aria asked slightly confused, as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm… I just didn't want to rush anything. This, you… I've never felt like this before, and we've only just met; I didn't want to scare you off," he admitted truthfully as she smiled softly at the adorable man whose face was clasped in her left hand. He lowered his eyes towards his stomach as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"We're just kissing, you wonderful man. Just, don't think so much; okay?" she said against his lips as she lightly kissed him once, before diving deep into him again, tongues moving against each other as they both let out moans and sighs of two people in love. Well, they were; even after just three days.

Aria pushed Ezra so that she was on top as she sat up on top of him before staring down at him, smiling beautifully. Ezra smiled back equally as his hands went to clasp under the backs of her knees, before they trailed slightly up her thighs as she began undoing the buttons on his dress-shirt. Ezra leaned upwards, capturing her lips with his, before he brought them back down again as Aria clasped her hair behind her ears while they kissed. Her hands then went to his cheeks as the length of her body was pressed against his, his hands still behind her knees.

They gave each other one tender, finishing kiss before Aria lay against Ezra's shoulder, placing her arms tucked in on his torso as his arms came behind her back, as he hugged her tightly into him; their faces next to each other.

"I have a favourite book store, it's in New York. If we went, it's not likely anyone would see us," Ezra spoke gently as Aria listened intently. "How about this weekend, we go together? Maybe coffee at the café next door," he said as Aria began running her fingers lightly against his neck. She smiled excitedly to herself, before lifting her head to respond.

"I'd love to, professor," she said kissing his lips again.

"We need to talk about you calling me that all the time," Ezra began to plead. "It makes me feel so incredibly old compared to you. Like I'm about to go into retirement," Ezra half joked as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"But I think it's hot," she said as she began sucking on his neck as he moaned.

"How can I say no to that?" Ezra responded simply, before rolling on top of Aria again as she clasped his face in her hands, gazing at him briefly before they continued on.

* * *

><p>"Morning Ella," Aria said nonchalantly as she entered the front door of her family home.<p>

"Aria, where the _hell_ have you been? You're only 18, and now you're out all night," Ella screamed as Aria threw her handbag on the floor.

"I wasn't 'out all night', I was 'in all night', with someone," Aria said casually as she began heading up the dark wooden staircase towards her bedroom.

"You think that's the end of this conversation?" Ella screamed as Aria continued up the stairs. "This is far from over Aria. Consider yourself grounded," Ella blared as Aria came stomping back down the stairs, her face furious.

"What if I told you I was in love with this man, and he feels the exact same way about me; what would you say then?" Aria retorted.

"I'd say, 'That's nice hon, you still should have called me so I didn't think you'd been murdered or kidnapped'. You're grounded. Give me your phone," Ella demanded as she thrust her hand outwards towards Aria.

Aria held her mother's glare for a few moments, before seeing she was never going to win. Aria reached into her dress pocket and placed her phone in her mother's hand. Aria looked at it sadly; her source of communication with Ezra, before she turned and headed, much slower now, up the stairs to her room.

Aria got up to the landing and began walking to her bedroom, slamming her bedroom door when she got there, before flopping onto her bed face down.

'What the hell was going to happen now?' Aria thought as she rolled over so she was staring at her bedroom ceiling. She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and began pulling at the beading, before plaiting the tassels in the corners; attempting to distract herself with a meaningless, dull distraction.

* * *

><p>'Hello beautiful," Ezra greeted Aria at the end of class that day.<p>

Aria smiled sadly as she got closer to him, checking no one else was around, and he did the same, before she kissed him quickly, sadly.

"I'm grounded. I didn't tell my parents where I was last night, so I'm grounded. And mum's taken my phone away from me," Aria said annoyed as she began sticking her nails into the wood of Ezra's desk, as he let out a sharp, annoyed breath. Ezra then looked at her, as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You know those scandalous films and novels, where the couple run around without the knowledge of anyone else?" Ezra asked, as Aria's eyes widened and she smiled as he continued to speak while walked out from behind his classroom desk. "That's just going to have to become part of our story," he said as he walked closer to her, put her face in his hand and then kissing her tenderly in the middle of the empty classroom, while Aria's hand clasped Ezra's neck.

"My office, after your last class," he said mischievously, which made them both giggle. For someone who wasn't very forward a few days ago, he sure was learning fast. And Aria loved it.

"Yes, professor," Aria said as he raised his eyebrows, backing out of his classroom as he sucked on his top lip adorably.

**Thank you! Thank you for all of the reviews! That was the most reviews I've ever received for a chapter! WOW! :) Speechless, and grateful, and all things like that! PLEASE REVIIEEWWWWWWWWWW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, so this chapter has some cheeky business going on; M rating, remember? If you're like under 13, I'm pleading that you don't read this, as I won't sleep well tonight if you do. Okay, thanks :)**

_"I'm grounded. I didn't tell my parents where I was last night, so I'm grounded. And mum's taken my phone away from me," Aria said annoyed as she began sticking her nails into the wood of Ezra's desk, as he let out a sharp, annoyed breath. Ezra then looked at her, as she looked at him with sad eyes._

_"You know those scandalous films and novels, where the couple run around without the knowledge of anyone else?" Ezra asked, as Aria's eyes widened and she smiled as he continued to speak while walked out from behind his classroom desk. "That's just going to have to become part of our story," he said as he walked closer to her, put her face in his hand and then kissing her tenderly in the middle of the empty classroom, while Aria's hand clasped Ezra's neck._

_"My office, after your last class," he said mischievously, which made them both giggle. For someone who wasn't very forward a few days ago, he sure was learning fast. And Aria loved it._

_"Yes, professor," Aria said as he raised his eyebrows, backing out of his classroom as he sucked on his top lip adorably._

* * *

><p>The teacher of Aria's final class had not turned up; hence she was able to walk around campus and still be in Ezra's office 10 minutes earlier than he was due to also be finished for the day. Aria closed his office door behind her as she allowed her eyes to flutter around his office in wonder. It looked quite a lot like his apartment; the brown leather couch, books everywhere; yet there was a larger desk in the centre of his office than was in his apartment. Aria waltzed across the space with a tight smile; her fingertips trailed across the dark wooden table as she made her way round to Ezra's chair behind his desk and sat down.<p>

She put her legs up against the desk and pushed herself back in the chair, so she was lounging comfortably and contently. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, completely relaxing in her surroundings.

"No worries, just, send the report before tomorrow 5pm, okay?" Aria heard Ezra say from the other side of his door. Aria shot up in her seat, wanting to give him a surprise that she was already there waiting in his room. The door hesitantly opened an inch before it closed abruptly again, causing Aria to squint her eyes and slowly move towards the door.

"So I was thinking, we could do dinner," a woman in an extremely suggestive tone asked Ezra, as Aria went next to the hinge side of the door.

"Rachel, I'm flattered, but I'm seeing someone. She's pretty perfect. I'm sorry," he said directly, without hesitation before he opened his office door. He held the door open as he looked around, disappointed Aria wasn't already there. Ezra turned and quietly closed his door, making Aria jump out from behind the door and throwing herself onto him.

She glossed his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue before they both deepened the kiss. Ezra's hands grabbed roughly onto the back of her dress, as their kiss picked up pace. She jumped up onto him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist while she began fumbling with his tie, and then the top button of his shirt. She pulled back from the kiss with a scowl on her face, while she fought with this one button. The concentration on her face made Ezra laugh at her. Even that face on her was perfect. He softly caressed up the sides of her bare thighs, distracting her from her war with the button. He then put on of his hands in amongst hers and swiftly undid the button, and she smiled at him gratefully. The same hand of Ezra's then ran roughly through her hair as their passionate kiss resumed, their tongues battling, yet loving at the same time. Ezra put Aria down on the couch and followed with her. As their kiss continued, he grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. Both taking the chance to catch a breath, and ever so briefly pause their panting. Ezra for the first time took the moment to stare at her torso in just a bra. He nervously sucked in a short breath, while his bottom lip briefly twitched as Aria smiled. She reached behind her back as it arched to allow her hand, and she undid the clasp, allowing the bra to fall down her arms. Ezra without hesitation placed his lips on Aria's neck in a wet kiss while she gasped in response. Her hands went to his hair and pulled roughly as his lips went down the centre of her chest, before moving to one of her breasts, kissing across it before he softly sucked one of her nipples. He moved back to her face and stared into her glazed- over eyes. He ripped off his shirt before her hands rand down his chest. He lent towards her face as she watched him for as long as she could before closing her eyes. He tenderly kissed her lips as they both moaned at their kiss, at their bare torso contact. They kissed just twice more before Aria threw caution to the wind.

"I love you," she said, exposing her soul much like her physical being already was.

Ezra's face was shocked at her sudden words, before he began to smile largely, restarting Aria's heart after his previous facial expression. "I love you too," he spoke as his lips were back on hers in an instant. His hands trailed down her torso and around her back, briefly grazing one of her breasts as he went. His hands wrapped around her back and he pushed her upwards as he sat up. Her legs were still wrapped around his back from before, but she tightened them around him while they sat in that position on his couch. Aria smiled and began grinding herself against him as his jaw dropped and he tried to muster the concentration to kiss her again. It wasn't working, as Aria's hips continued to move on him and his lips went to her shoulders in front of him to delicately kiss her bare skin.

"Ezra," a man spoke before there were knocks at his door. "Can I come in?"

Ezra froze as Aria stayed on him, now glaring at him for freezing in fear. She ran a slap across his cheek waking him up.

"Uhh, now's not a good time. Can I…"

"Well, I really need to talk to you," he said again.

"Is that Byron? As in my dad, Byron?" Aria whispered as Ezra nodded at her.

"Fuck," Aria whispered before she began grabbing her clothes and throwing them on herself. Ezra watched with a smile as he answered Byron again.

"I'll be in your office in 2 minutes," he responded in a soft tone, completely distracted right now.

Aria noticed his tone and finished straightening her dress before she turned around to look at him. He was love-struck; his eyes were watery and glossy. It was a sight which made Aria feel complete, warm and safe. She came and sat back down next to him as he just sat looking at her. His eyes went to her lips, before she put them onto his in response. Their kiss was soft, and short. Ezra's hand grazed her knee just before they ended their kiss, both smiling contently.

"I'm sorry about this," Ezra said, pointing to his door.

"It's okay, I get it," Aria said standing up.

"Plus, this arsehole English teacher gave me so much homework. I better get started anyway," she said teasing him. She got to the door and turned back to look at him with a kind smile. "I'll speak to you later, okay?" she said gently, before she left his office.

Ezra immediately looked down to see the state that he was in; his clothes were a disaster. He fixed his shirt and tie, all the while grateful his lower half had stayed neutral when he was going to see his girlfriend's father.

"So, what did Byron want?" Aria later asked Ezra on the phone. She was pacing her bedroom, and he his apartment.

"He said he's leaving for two weeks from tomorrow, and that you're going with him," Ezra said sadly while he waited for Aria to respond.

"Yeah," Aria said shakily. "My aunt died, Byron's sister. She lived in England; so we're going over to help, get everything set up for a service," Aria spoke informatively.

"Wh- when will you be back?" Ezra asked, his heart breaking just a tad.

"Friday in two weeks, so 16 days," Aria said, her sad tone matching his. "But, my parents aren't here now. I know it's night, but they had this lacrosse thing with Mike a few towns over; they're not expected back until 1am," Aria flirtatiously informed him.

Ezra's face lit on the other side of the phone. "Text me your address, I'm coming over now," was all he said and he hung up the phone, so abruptly and so enthusiastically making Aria laugh.

"Hi handsome," was all Aria said when she opened her front door to Ezra's smiling face.

"Hi," he said nervously. He hadn't seen her house before, nor did her parents know what they were doing, if they decided to come back early.

Aria sensed his nerves and grabbed his hand pulling him into the living room.

"I promise they won't be home until 1am. Now come here," was all Aria said before their swiftly resumed their kissing from before. Aria pulled back dizzily, remembering there were indeed stairs for them both to climb to get to her room; so the ability to coordinate walking was probably a good idea. She grabbed his hand again as he followed her lead with a smile, and she led him up the wooden staircase and straight into her bedroom. The door slammed shut abruptly due to Aria's enthusiastic push and she put her fingers in his shirt, pulling him backwards to her bed.

Their clothes immediately were thrown off before Ezra began kissing Aria's stomach, his kiss turning her mind insane and her breath ragged.

"Now," was all Aria said as Ezra pulled down Aria's knickers, before he stood up to remove his underwear. Aria gave him a small foil wrapper from her side table as she smiled and continued to watch him. Ezra unwrapped the foil and put on what was inside, while Aria made herself more comfortable on the bed.

Ezra brought himself back to her as they kissed again. His hands massaged both of her breasts as they continued to kiss. Aria pulled back gasping after a few moments as one of Ezra's hands hand continued while the other left. The other hand ran down to graze her inner thighs, before his fingers began stroking her between her thighs and she started to moan loudly. Ezra moved his teeth to one of her nipples while his fingers continued on. Her moans were getting louder as her body filled with passion.

"Ezra," was all she shakily spoke before he gently pushed himself into her, as she moaned even louder in pleasure and relief. She tightened her legs around him as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Ezra lightly touched her face, admiring her eternal beauty while they remained there, her adjusting around him while he gently caressed her. Then Aria brought her lips up to his slowly, signalling she was ready as he kissed back, while beginning to gently thrust in and out of her. Their moans filled the room as their moving became more furious. Soon, Aria's limbs began shaking as her moans turned to screams as Ezra continued. She then screamed into the side of his neck as he also gave a finishing groan. He ran his hand through her wet-with-sweat hair on the top of her head, which was still nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you," was all Ezra said.

"I love you too," Aria responded as she slowly pulled herself back from his neck and they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither was ever going anywhere; they both felt that.

Ezra stood to throw what was needed into a tissue then in the bin, before he crawled in close next to her again. They laid there as they struggled to reclaim their breaths as their bodies clung to each other and Ezra kissed her forehead.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Three loud car doors shook Aria awake just before 1am. She turned to see Ezra's smiling face as his arms were wrapped around her. Her heart breaking that she had to wake up this beautiful, peaceful sight; she began shaking him.

"Ezra, my parents, you've got to get out," she said as she continued to shake his arms that were around her.

"What, your, what? Oh my God," Ezra spoke hurried as he remembered where he was, why he couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry," was all Aria said as Ezra began to throw on his clothes and Aria got a nighty from her side table. "You're going to have to hide and leave when they're asleep," Aria said apologetically as she pointed to her wardrobe which Ezra swiftly threw himself into as steps grew closer in the hallway.

"Aria, why are you awake?" Ella asked as Aria's door began to open. Aria was sitting now on the edge of her bed, no sign of any boy in sight.

"I just, couldn't sleep I guess," Aria said in a glum tone as her mum frowned sadly at her.

"I'm sorry baby. Hopefully you get some sleep now," she said smiling, "love you," Ella said.

"Love you too, mum," Aria replied as Ella shut the bedroom door and headed to her and Byron's bedroom.

Aria let a few moments pass before she went and opened her wardrobe door, revealing Ezra sitting on the floor with his legs tucked up tight, his eyes red and watery, his cheeks tearstained.

"Ezra, honey, what is it?" she gently asked as she came and sat next to him, and placed her hand in his.

"Nothing, I, I'm…" he began, before forcing a smile as he looked at her face. "I'm just going to miss you," he admitted as she kissed his hand.

"I'm going to miss you too, so much. But come on, Professor Fitz," she said purposely making him laugh. "As soon as I'm back, we're going to have all this again. It won't be too long," she said attempting to comfort him as his head lowered to rest on her shoulder.

"It's amazing how quickly you know, isn't it? When it's meant to be?" Aria asked Ezra as her fingertips drew patterns on the back of his hand.

Ezra removed his hand from hers and placed both his hands either side of her face.

"Yeah, it is," he said warmly, straight from his soul as he brought their lips together again in gentle kisses. Minutes passed before they separated.

"So Ez," she began.

"hmm" he said in response.

"How long have you been 'in the closet'?" she said making a joke about their surroundings as she pointed around them. "I mean, I have no problem with it, only I wish you could have told me a little earlier," she began cheekily smiling and laughing as he lowered his head, also laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha," Ezra replied as he stood and reached for Aria's hand to help her up.

"I should probably go. You're leaving tomorrow, I have a class to teach," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you, so much," he admitted.

"I'll miss you too," Aria whispered as they hugged in the centre of her room, tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll call you," Aria said as they removed their bodies from each other.

"Okay," he said smiling as he began to creep out of her bedroom door. "Bye," he said quietly before the door gently closed and his slight creaking footsteps against the wooden floors could be heard as he walked to the front door, and got safely out.

Aria took a huge sigh as she heard the front door close. She whirled around to her bed and ran and jumped in. She pulled her doona up to under her chin grinning like a Cheshire cat, before excitedly kicking her feet in response to the last 24 hours.

"It's just 14 days, 14 days, Aria," she spoke to herself. "You can do this," she attempted to convince herself.

"No, I don't think I can," she realised sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you thought; where you'd like hope the story will go! **

And please check out my other stories on my account and give them a read too! Help me with advice, kind words etc; I'd like to improve! :) HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~St0ryTeller x x


	4. Chapter 4

Upon reading back, I have that Aria will be away for 16 days, before having changed it to 14. Consistent, huh? ;) Oh God..

_"It's amazing how quickly you know, isn't it? When it's meant to be?" Aria asked Ezra as her fingertips drew patterns on the back of his hand._

_Ezra removed his hand from hers and placed both his hands either side of her face._

_"Yeah, it is," he said warmly, straight from his soul as he brought their lips together again in gentle kisses. Minutes passed before they separated._

_"So Ez," she began._

_"hmm" he said in response._

_"How long have you been 'in the closet'?" she said making a joke about their surroundings as she pointed around them. "I mean, I have no problem with it, only I wish you could have told me a little earlier," she began cheekily smiling and laughing as he lowered his head, also laughing._

_"Yeah, ha ha," Ezra replied as he stood and reached for Aria's hand to help her up._

_"I should probably go. You're leaving tomorrow, I have a class to teach," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you, so much," he admitted._

_"I'll miss you too," Aria whispered as they hugged in the centre of her room, tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll call you," Aria said as they removed their bodies from each other._

_"Okay," he said smiling as he began to creep out of her bedroom door. "Bye," he said quietly before the door gently closed and his slight creaking footsteps against the wooden floors could be heard as he walked to the front door, and got safely out._

_Aria took a huge sigh as she heard the front door close. She whirled around to her bed and ran and jumped in. She pulled her doona up to under her chin grinning like a Cheshire cat, before excitedly kicking her feet in response to the last 24 hours._

_"It's just 14 days, 14 days, Aria," she spoke to herself. "You can do this," she attempted to convince herself._

_"No, I don't think I can," she realised sadly._

* * *

><p>"Aria," Ezra breathed out relieved as he opened his apartment door to find her standing there smiling excitedly. England had done good things to her; of course she was there for a sad occasion, however she was sparkling, relaxed, and beyond ecstatic right now.<p>

"Sorry," Ezra told her, realising he'd been staring for longer than socially acceptable, of course though, Aria hadn't minded a bit. He stepped out of his apartment and brought her into a tight embrace. His arms secured around her core as hers went around his neck. Her lips moved to his ear and began placing small kisses making him laugh; she'd found a ticklish spot. She moved back from him to stare at his face while her left had caressed his cheek warmly while she smiled. She stepped forward and brought her lips to his sweetly. Furious small kisses were exchanged between the two, their breathing hitching in response. Aria pushed him inside his apartment and then pulled him back towards her so she was being pinned against his apartment door. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip before she deepened this kiss as he gasped. She pushed herself up using her arms around his head as leverage and tightly held her legs around his hips. He pulled back and kissed her cheek and down her neck before he deeply kissed her once more. She pulled on his hair as he pulled back again, and they both smiled like Cheshire cats.

"I missed you," she said sadly as her hands rubbed the back of his neck. "Bet class was boring without me, huh?" she said suggestively making him laugh.

"You have no idea!" he replied whispering against her lips making her smile contently. "Though truth be told, I didn't have to worry about being… distracted," he said with a large smile while nodding his head. She laughed at this and moved her hips against him distracting him once more. She loved how she could make him melt him so easily. He had the same effect on her though, so all was fair. Ezra gasped without control as he stared deep in her eyes. He took a deep breath as his glossy eyes stared at her face while she smiled.

"Okay, let me down," she said kicking her feet and he assisted her to the floor. "So," she said casually as she led him to his couch before pushing him to sit down and she crawled on top of his lap. "It is Friday night, correct?"

"Correct," he responded instantly as his hand came to rest on her thigh, the other around her back.

"And I'm amazing, correct?" She asked confidently.

He jokingly hesitated before she punched him in the shoulder. "Yes, yep, you are amazing. Though I'd like it to go on the record you physically pushed me into admitting that," he said firmly.

"Noted," she smiled. "I got us tickets to New York," she said with a smile, removing two tickets from her back pocket.

"How… how did you…?" he asked her completely in shock, before a smile came across his face and he looked to her while she talked.

"I got Mike to distract my parents while I went and bought them. I thought we could go to your favourite bookstore," she said sweetly, nuzzling into his chest a little as he smiled excitedly. "They think I'm at Spencers for the weekend. Which reminds me, I need to start buying her presents for being such a wonderful, wiling cover," she said, making a mental note before turning back to him. "So, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

He grinned and turned his head fast from the tickets in his hands to her face. "Yeah yeah, I'm in. But we should leave now to make the flight," he said hurriedly as he pushed her off his lap playfully. She fell on her back and shouted at him. "Damn it, Ezra," she said teasingly as he immediately got a suitcase out of his wardrobe to start packing.

"Wait, don't you need a bag?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, it's just a little way down the hall of your apartment building, I didn't want to spoil the surprise," she said smiling as he ran over to kiss her lips passionately. Their tongues met and she started pulling herself eagerly to his body again, but he pulled back.

"We'll have to wait to New York now," he said teasingly before going quiet and shaking his head in wonder. "New York with the girl I love," he said contently with a smile while he nodded to himself. She watched his zoning out and smiled before her cheeks blushed without him being any wiser. She adored him, and he her. And she didn't think she'd ever been as excited in her life as she was right now. She silently watched him as he continued to pack, smiling gleefully as he did, occasionally lifting his head and smiling to her as he went. He was so excited he couldn't speak; that was exactly her dream reaction.

They were about 15 minutes away from landing in New York. Ezra and Aria had fallen asleep against each other, their arms interlocked, their hands intertwined as they remained nuzzled against each other; Aria in the crook of Ezra's neck, his head resting atop of her head. A jolt of the plane made them wake with a start, and then they immediately tried to register where they were. Both smiling when they remembered, they sleepily turned to each other.

"So, you're springing for the hotel. There's only so much savings from a part time job at the local supermarket can afford," she informed him. He shrugged and nodded while he smiled in response, completely okay with that deal as he kissed her temple and she hummed a little in response.

"We're going to be able to walk around as boyfriend and girlfriend," Aria informed him excitedly. "For the next two days, we're free," she smiled sadly.

He grabbed her hand tighter in his. "One day, we can be free in Rosewood. One day. Though it's too far away," he said glumly. "But let's not think about that now. You will LOVE this bookshop; my favourite in the world. Though admittedly, there is another in Italy which I love almost as much! However this still takes the cake," he said before he cupped her face in his. "I'm glad to have you back. So glad," he said warmly as his thumb brushed against her cheek.

"I know you are, and I'm glad to be back," Aria said smiling before she kissed his lips tenderly, leaning on their shared arm rest as she pushed herself up to his lips.

"This is it?" Aria asked as they stood out the front of this old fashioned building in the centre of a street on the skirts of the city. She looked up and down the rundown street while Ezra stood silently next to her. She turned back to the building, which looked out of place against the rest of the street. Thought slightly warm down, obviously built many decades ago; the place radiated home-like warmth; a feeling only passed on from people who are passionate about their store.

Ezra smiled and lowered his head, attempting to contain his excitement. He didn't get to get here very often, and he as excited to share this with her. "Come on," he said as he pulled her arm forcefully. She laughed and caught her feet up to his pace while her free hand gripped his upper arm, his other hand clasped in hers already.

They walked into the tiny store. There were books absolutely everywhere, floor to ceiling, piles stacked absolutely everywhere else around the store. And this was only the first floor out of two. Second hand, preloved, beautiful books covered the store; many contained hidden messages of love from one person to another over 60 years earlier, dedications from a grandfather to a grandson from the early 1920s onwards. This was clearly where books came when someone passed, donated by families. It was Ezra's favourite thing to search the shelves for books that caught his eye, and he'd open them and search for those messages of love from one past soul to another.

Aria's jaw was still dropped as she gasped at the site. She was pretty sure this was what heaven looked like. Not just the books, but Ezra being there with her. He swung their clasped hands as he smiled at her reaction. She loved the site as much as he did, which simply completed him.

"Come here," he said as he gently pulled her towards the shelf of books next to the door. He reached for an old leather book with a golden spine which had caught his eye. He opened the first two pages to find a note,

"_Harry, Happy Graduation. May you have every success. Love mum and dad,"_ he smiled as he pointed it out to her. She smiled warmly before he moved his finger up the page_ "1931," _it read in beautiful older style writing and Aria's heart flew.

"This is amazing," she confessed breathless as he kissed the top of her head. This books, well looked after contained people's souls. They spent hours, absolutely hours moving through the bookshop, collecting piles they were going to purchase as they did. "The cost of taking these back home will be an absolute bitch," Ezra said honestly as he stared at the piles they had accumulated. Aria looked at him and her smiled agreed with what he said.

The single person behind the desk looked at them. "Ezra, I'm going to get myself some food. Can I trust you with this place until I get back?" she asked.

"No problem, Patty, we'll hold down the fort," he assured.

"I'll lock the door behind me just in case, I'll only be 15 minutes," she informed as she positioned her key in the lock of the door.

"Okay," Ezra said happily before he turned back to Aria, her confused expression absolutely priceless.

"I used to live around here. I've been coming here since I was about…. 8?" he told her smiling. "That's how long I've known Patty, so it's fine. She knows I won't steal the books," he said with a teasing wink before inspiration struck him. He smiled mischievously before he took her hand and broke into a run with her just behind him.

"What? Where are we going?" Aria asked confused.

Ezra lead her up the steep staircase to the second story, passing piles of books on each step as they went. She smiled broadly as she caught onto what he was thinking. He continued to lead her down a narrow second story corridor, narrow due to shelves of books before they reached a room to the side. She broke from his hand and casually nodded as she looked around at even more piles of unsorted books, smiling as she did. He stood there watching her, breathless at the sight before him. She turned back to him with a twinkling smile and abruptly pulled him against her as she went against the bookshelf. A heated kiss immediately commenced while they smiled to each other as they did. She pulled back slightly and smiled as she crawled her legs again around his waist and he tightly pinned her against the shelves. Her gasping loudly, he began placing kisses and bites down her neck as his hands moved around her back and then under her thighs. She forcefully brought his lips back to hers as she moaned and invited her tongue into his mouth while his breathing grew ragged. His shirt and pants were thrown to the floor by her, her clothes the same by him before they assumed their position. The contents of a silver foil packet from his wallet later and he made his move, making her cry out happily. Her mind cloudy and senses on fire, she placed small kisses on his mouth while her fingernails raked harshly down his back. His hands enveloped her back, pulling her tightly to him. She let out moans as he placed kisses around her collarbones and to the centre of her chest. Her hands caved around his head, before she ran her hands in his hair as his lips were brought back to hers while they gasped. They screamed fulfilled before they took deep breaths of satisfaction while they returned to normal. He assisted her feet back to the floor before he hugged her tightly, kissing her shoulder as he did.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Ezra asked, his lips staying close to her shoulder. She ran her fingers across the top of his shoulders as she remained in the hug.

"Yeah, I do," she said sweetly before kissing his shoulder too in response. "I do," she repeated before drawing his body closer to hers.

"We should um, find our pants, before we give Patty a sharp reminder that you're no longer 8," Aria teased and threw him into a panic.

"Oh God, yeah, yeah," he said as he furiously began collecting their clothing from the floor and he tossed the appropriate garments at Aria while she laughed at his reaction.

"Patty, hey," Ezra said as she came back to her shop some 10 minutes later.

"Hey darl. You don't mind that I was a few minutes later, did you?" she asked in a tone that made Ezra wonder if she could read minds. He pushed aside his brief scowl before smiling 'normally', "Course not, we had to remove a few books from our piles. The fees getting this lot back to Pennsylvania will be huge," he said as he started collecting books and bringing them to the front desk. Aria was having a final look at one of the bookshelves, but then she bent to the floor collecting her books too to bring to the register.

After money was exchanged, Patty sat back and smiled at Ezra. "Now, don't be a stranger now. You're both welcome anytime. Oh, here, take this," she said excitedly before reaching under her desk. "It's on the house, for the two of you," she said smiling.

_A Love That is Forever_ the front cover read. Unspoken, both his and Aria's heart hummed upon reading the title, what Patty was silently suggesting.

Ezra blushed before looking at Patty again. Patty knew Ezra was a gonner with this girl, she'd been around long enough to be able to read his soul, Ezra knew. And he assumed she could read Aria's the same, just like a journal.

"Thank you," Ezra said genuinely, quietly, before reaching across the desk to kiss Patty on the cheek. They pulled apart and smiled warmly while their hands held for a few moments.

"It was lovely meeting you dear," Patty extended warmly to Aria as her hand clasped hers.

"Thank you, it was lovely meeting you too," Aria said truthfully while she smiled.

They collected their bags and commenced the walk back to their hotel.

"We should have thought this through better," Aria whined as she continued to carry her beyond heavy bag of books.

"I'd offer to help, but I didn't think this through either. I'm trying to give the impression that I'm really strong right now, but in actuality, these are all about to topple to the floor," he admitted shamelessly, making her laugh.

They got back to their room and their books were instantly dropped to the floor, amid groans from strained muscles from the two of them.

Ezra without warning kissed the back of Aria's neck as she giggled in surprise before she turned around to face him.

"Here," he said as he passed a book into her hands. She smiled at the beautiful cover before she looked at him with a smile, yet wanting him to continue. "That's my favourite novel," Ezra began. "I found it in the store today, and I was going to give it to you anyway. But, look inside the cover," he said as Aria looked at him with a smile. As she began opening the cover while looking at him, he continued. "When I saw this on the inside, I knew I couldn't not give this to you now," he admitted modestly as she finally looked down inside the book.

_A.M. You are my sunshine, my love, my world. –Robert, 1949_

Aria had a tear form in her eye as she looked up to Ezra's teary eyes. "That's how I feel about you too, my A.M, 'Aria Montgomery'," he said shyly as her heart just melted. She put her lips to his as he responded to the tender display.

"I love you too," Aria said as her hand brushed over his cheek. "Thank you," she said smiling before her eyes returned to the beautiful writing in the book once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I am atrocious! I got the idea for 'A Love Cut Short Before It's Even Begun,' and simply had to follow through with that train of thought before I could resume this. With that story complete now, I'm back kicking with this story. I appreciate if you've stuck with it, thank you :)<strong>

**I'm going to start chapter responses to reviews with this story too; but I'll start from chapter 3's comments, and continue in the future ;)**

**Oh and yes (final story I have to do this for those who read all my stories, which I think is 98% of you reviewers hahaa); I have turned on Anon for reviews, so just know that is now an option, and I'd love to hear from you guys! I get it, it's all cool if you don't want to, but that's now an option if it floats your boat! I can't believe I didn't do it earlier! *shakes head* **

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY! :D<strong>

**bite-me-im-irish** Thank you! :)

**Notinyourlifetimehoney **Thank you! ;D

**msbookworm93 **Thanks so much! :)

**princessjasmine12 **Thanks! She's back now, which is awesome! :D

**HarrylovesGinny09 **Thanks! :)

**.dreamers **;) xoxo

**Ezriaismylifex **Thanks so much! :D

**PrettyLittleFan **Hahaha thanks so much! Sexy and sweet I think is precious to write! So, thanks! :D

**Leticia** Thank you so much! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_"Thank you, it was lovely meeting you too," Aria said truthfully while she smiled._

_They collected their bags and commenced the walk back to their hotel._

_"We should have thought this through better," Aria whined as she continued to carry her beyond heavy bag of books._

_"I'd offer to help, but I didn't think this through either. I'm trying to give the impression that I'm really strong right now, but in actuality, these are all about to topple to the floor," he admitted shamelessly, making her laugh._

_They got back to their room and their books were instantly dropped to the floor, amid groans from strained muscles from the two of them._

_Ezra without warning kissed the back of Aria's neck as she giggled in surprise before she turned around to face him._

_"Here," he said as he passed a book into her hands. She smiled at the beautiful cover before she looked at him with a smile, yet wanting him to continue. "That's my favourite novel," Ezra began. "I found it in the store today, and I was going to give it to you anyway. But, look inside the cover," he said as Aria looked at him with a smile. As she began opening the cover while looking at him, he continued. "When I saw this on the inside, I knew I couldn't not give this to you now," he admitted modestly as she finally looked down inside the book._

_A.M. You are my sunshine, my love, my world. –Robert, 1949_

_Aria had a tear form in her eye as she looked up to Ezra's teary eyes. "That's how I feel about you too, my A.M, 'Aria Montgomery'," he said shyly as her heart just melted. She put her lips to his as he responded to the tender display._

_"I love you too," Aria said as her hand brushed over his cheek. "Thank you," she said smiling before her eyes returned to the beautiful writing in the book once more._

* * *

><p>Aria lay tangled in the white sheets on her side, her body making a 'C' shape as she slept, all energy taken from her body last night. Ezra lay with his body moulded behind hers, his hand around her body, clasping her hand with his and held them against her chest. His lips rested against the back of her neck, while they both slept happily, freely. During the night, Ezra's hand would stroke hers gently with his fingertips; treasuring that she was there. The fact that they were in New York, by themselves, meant they could be just 'them'; a couple, living how they wanted to live. He smiled at his thoughts before pressing his lips to the back of her neck in a kiss while she continued to sleep. His head then returned tightly to his pillow before he wrapped his body tighter to hers with a gentle smile plastered on his face. The room comfortably warm, only a thin blanket and sheets covered their bodies. Ezra pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them, being careful not to wake her, looking after her while she continued to sleep on.<p>

An hour later, Aria began to wake from their sleep. Ezra noticed her stirring and gently intertwined his fingers in hers while he lent up on his elbow and kissed her cheek. "Good morning. Food?" Ezra asked Aria as they lay tangled in the bedding. She groaned rejecting his offer and turned around to face him, her hand clasping his cheek before her index finger traced his jaw while he smiled warmly. She lent upwards and kissed him with absolute passion, before she crawled onto his chest, drawing the sheet up his chest and holding it there as they snuggled in. "Aria, we haven't eaten since we got back late yesterday," he said whilst running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead as he sat them up.

"Room service," she said with a smile before walking to the bathroom. Her naked form left Ezra's eyes trailing after her, still utterly speechless that she was his. He shook his head drawing himself back from his inner thoughts and he reached for the phone to make the call.

"Aria, they'll be about 15 minutes," he announced to the almost closed bathroom door.

"Okay then," she said in a sultry tone, enough to make Ezra's ears prick up as he sat back in the bed, pulling the sheet up to his waist while he waited for her to come out. Maybe some reruns, he thought they could watch.

"So, 15 minutes, right?" she asked as she slowly walked out of the bathroom towards him. She wasn't doing anything particularly suggestive; she was just being as she walked towards him. He froze as he stared at her, watching her now crawl across the bed towards him.

He groaned as he tried to find words to speak. "I, maybe we should," he said while she crawled onto his lap. She curled her hands in his hair and pulled herself close towards him for a searing kiss, the guttural groan from him indication he was gone. His hands caressed both of her cheeks lovingly as their kiss picked up pace, his hands moving to caress her bare lower back.

"I'm not ready to go back," Aria said with a pout as her and Ezra arrived back in Pennsylvania from their trip. They located their luggage on the conveyer belts and, with a sad kiss on the cheek, "I know," he said "But I'll see you soon. This will all work out, beautiful," he said whilst beginning to walk backwards away from her; physically drawing himself away was more difficult than he was letting on. "Bye," she whispered towards him so he could hear, while she offered a weak wave, clearly not wanting to say goodbye.

"Where the FUCK have you been?" Mike screamed as he ran up to Aria, grabbing her bags from her feet as he did. "You were meant to be back 2 hours ago, they know I was lying about where you were," he growled as he led Aria towards his car.

"Wait, what? Wh- what do you mean 'they know you were lying'?" Aria asked, panic now setting in.

"They know you weren't at Spencer's, they know you've been away. Start thinking of an excuse Aria, and fast," Mike said as he threw her bags into the boot while she sadly climbed into the passenger seat.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Aria said weakly, hurt tremendously at how he was treating her.

"I- I'm sorry, but I've been getting the third degree ALL weekend while you've been doing, actually, I know what you were doing, forget it," he spat as he put the key in the ignition. Aria's hand when on the key and stopped his movement. He reluctantly moved his eyes to hers. Her eyes reflecting on her weekend, she smiled gently at Mike.

"You don't know exactly what I was doing, nor do you seem to know just how much that weekend meant to me," she said before pulling her hand away, their eyes still locked. "He is the most important person in my life, a title I don't give lightly. Being able to be with him for 48 hours just us, away from this world here, I can't tell you what it meant. So, please stop shouting at me, because now we're back to our old life here; I can hardly see him. We can't go out in public like we could when we were away. We have to pretend we are nothing to each other. And Mike, while it's just an act, sometimes it feels like that's how he feels about me, because he can't come over to me and kiss me, or hold my hand. He can't even look at me for too long in class. So just, help me now; what do I say to Byron and Ella?" she begged, grabbing his hand in hers again.

"Say you were with a boy. They know you were. But they don't need to know _who_ you were with. Just, make up another fake boyfriend," Mike said gently before turning and starting the car and they took off out of the car park.

"His name is Tom, and he is a-mazing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just- wanted to make sure what we had before I introduced him to the two of you," she smiled weakly, barely convincing herself. They sat in the Montgomery's lounge room. Aria on a chair, Mike sat next to her on the arm rest for support.

"He's a good guy, I've met him once or twice. Seriously, he's good for her," Mike offered while patting Aria briefly on the back.

Byron sighed before smiling. "Well, that's great Aria. We would like to meet him soon though, okay?" he offered.

"Sure, no worries. He'd really like that," Aria said smiling before standing, tugging on Mike's arm and leading him out of the room to the front deck. Aria closed the front door, smiling at her parents before turning to Mike.

"Thanks Mike," she said genuinely, making him smile. "NOW what the FUCK am I meant to do? They want to meet Tom, there IS no Tom!" she shouted as he laughed.

"I'll get one of my friends to pose as Tom, it'll be fine," he said with a smile before jumping down the front steps. "Don't you have a class to get to?" he reminded her before he turned to a sprint down the street.

"And that's our class, thanks guys. See you Wednesday," Ezra announced before turning back to his desk to start gathering his things. Everyone left the class, and Aria lagged, 'collecting books that had dropped on the floor'. When the others had gone, she went and locked the door and turned to Ezra.

"Do you know a fantasy of mine?" Aria announced as Ezra's eyes and ears pricked up. "You, me, this chair," Aria announced, sitting down in her usual seat in his classroom. He walked to her with a goofy smile, nervous as hell, yet completely excited at the same time.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra said breathlessly, as he took Aria his arms. His hands traced the sides of her ribs while their mouths moved furiously. His hands wasted no time, going under her dress and tracing the inside of her knickers as she sighed happily while her hands moved to his pants and began undoing his belt buckle. They paused and looked at each other before she smiled at him. He stared back at her with his mouth agape, still in wonder.

Her hands finished unzipping his pants and she pushed him to sit on the chair. "I love you too, Ezra. I love you so much," she said before she climbed onto his lap, kissing him. His hands began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress before he began placing kisses down her chest and she smiled while she closed her eyes.

Loud thuds boomed from the classroom door.

"Ezra, are you still in there?" Mrs French, the biology professor shouted before her key in the door made a few more clicks and then clicked open.

Mrs French walked in to the lecture hall by herself to find Aria sitting snugly in Ezra's lap, her dress almost off and his pants around his ankles. She screamed at the sight in front of her. Aria looked to Ezra's eyes and she saw that they were already tearing. She forced his eyes back to hers, and read him like a map; he was petrified, and he began to sob. She pulled his face next to hers so he cried into her neck, and she mimicked his reaction immediately. Her hands ran through his hair trying to console him while they stayed there, Mrs French with the ball in her court.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter responses<strong>

**GilmoreGirls945 **haha it so is! aww thank you so much! you're so incredibly kind :)

**princessjasmine12 **thank you so much!

**thehelloitsme **I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Notinyourlifetimehoney **Thanks! :)

**HarrylovesGinny09 **thank you! :)

**Prettylittlefan **aww you're too kind! Thank you :)

**.dreamers **Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for saying 'magical'; that was how I imagined it :)

**WWKMDbracelets **Wow you're so so kind! Thank you so much! :D

**msbookworm93 **thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

_**If you had any, ANY idea how freaking busy I was, you would shout at me for having somehow managed to fit in writing a chapter when I'm so not up to date with my university work. But the truth is, I don't feel as level-headed when I'm not writing, so I need to get back to it. And I need to get back into that rhythm, so I'm really really going to try my hardest to write more. In a few weeks, I'll have a bit more time so it should all be back to normal.**_

_**I'm wrapping this story up now. This story was about Aria and Ezra's struggles to just be together, so that's what I've stuck to. I've stuck to them getting a life, and that's what I've written. Bless and I WILL (I swear) be around more, back to normal in a week and a bit xxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em>"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra said breathlessly, as he took Aria his arms. His hands traced the sides of her ribs while their mouths moved furiously. His hands wasted no time, going under her dress and tracing the inside of her knickers as she sighed happily while her hands moved to his pants and began undoing his belt buckle. They paused and looked at each other before she smiled at him. He stared back at her with his mouth agape, still in wonder.<em>

_Her hands finished unzipping his pants and she pushed him to sit on the chair. "I love you too, Ezra. I love you so much," she said before she climbed onto his lap, kissing him. His hands began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress before he began placing kisses down her chest and she smiled while she closed her eyes._

_Loud thuds boomed from the classroom door._

_"Ezra, are you still in there?" Mrs French, the biology professor shouted before her key in the door made a few more clicks and then clicked open._

_Mrs French walked in to the lecture hall by herself to find Aria sitting snugly in Ezra's lap, her dress almost off and his pants around his ankles. She screamed at the sight in front of her. Aria looked to Ezra's eyes and she saw that they were already tearing. She forced his eyes back to hers, and read him like a map; he was petrified, and he began to sob. She pulled his face next to hers so he cried into her neck, and she mimicked his reaction immediately. Her hands ran through his hair trying to console him while they stayed there, Mrs French with the ball in her court._

* * *

><p>The lights. Aria stared at the repetitious red and blue flickering lights while she watched the events unfold before her eyes. Ezra. The police had been immediately called and he was now just having the police car door slam loudly with him enclosed within it. His eyes found her, without hesitation. He stared at her, face empty and soul broken as if it were china smashed with a mallet. She stared at him, unwavering in her commitment back to his eye contact.<p>

"_I'm so sorry," Ezra cried as Mrs French pulled out her phone and began calling the police, predictably. Her hands grabbed his face without sympathy and forced his face to stare into hers._

"_Don't you ever say that again! Don't be sorry for what we have, because I'm not. I never will be,Ezra-," she said in a ramble while he kissed the top of her hand before stroking it with his thumb._

"_I will always love you. But you don't have to wait for me. Don't wait for me," he truthfully said before he voice involuntarily wavered, revealing heartbreak. He was saying this not because he didn't love her, but because he loved her more than life and didn't want her life to be put on hold for him._

"_I'll wait for you. However long it is. This is us, our story. I'm waiting for you," she said before kissing his lips in a way like no other previous in their story; furious, tender and treasuring, every last second in that classroom was spent exchanging kisses, touches, words of comfort before the police arrived, dragging Aria up from her position and pulling Ezra by a fistful of his hair like he was an animal. Aria cried openly while the police stood next to her, before she began fixing her clothes while Ezra was pushed into a car. Her buttons of her dress were being connected crookedly by her fumbling fingers, though she was past caring. Her palm pushed roughly across her forehead as she sobbed again after Ezra's police door closed on him. The policeman took her elbow and led her towards the police car without waiting a second further._

* * *

><p>Aria felt a push in her back; the policeman urging her to walk faster. She walked without protest. Her life had, in her eyes, for the moment, lost all purpose. She felt like she was drowning, and so kept her head down, and attempted to do the same with the contents of her stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ezra," Aria cried out 6 months later. "Thank God," she yelped as her body pressed into his, as if it would make up for lost time. Her arms wrapped around his head and his arms were both secured completely around her back. Neither were letting the other go for anything. He couldn't speak. No words would have been adequate for what they were both feeling. This was the first time she had been able to visit him since the night he had been arrested. Aria's hand played with his hair lovingly as she smiled and began to feel the tight muscles in her chest releasing for the first time since Ezra had been taken that night. Ezra was in jail for another 12 months yet.<p>

"I know I said that you didn't have to wait for me, but I'm so glad you are," he whispered before planting kisses on her shoulder, just under her shirt. Aria's whole body shuddered as a rush of treasured feelings came back to her. She finally pulled herself back from him to stare at his face. His arms remained around her lower back, but her hands moved to his chest, playing with the v of his orange jumpsuit as she stared at his face. He had aged. Not an amount expected for his age over a 6 month period; jail had aged him.

Aria lifted both of her hands slowly towards his face, as simultaneously, all 10 of her fingers traced different lines of his face she had never known. He closed his eyes as his heart raced from her touch and gaze. She put her lips on his and kissed him without him expecting it. Both pulled apart after only 4 seconds, overwhelmed and saddened by the time they had missed. They had missed this.

A private room was theirs. It was nothing like home, but it was theirs for a clocked period of time. Ezra's whole body began to tremble as he stared at her with a pained smile. 6 months they had been apart.

"Come here," Aria urged as she grabbed him by his chest and pulled him towards her, pinning her against the wall. Their mouths millimetres away from each other, mouths agape, they stared at each other, savouring the lingering moment. The palms of her hands pressed into his chest before they slid up to the sides of his face and they came together for a timid, tender kisses. They both let out gasps in response, a flood of feelings came rushing back to them in an instant. Hesitantly, they reconnected at the lips while Aria's hands went around Ezra's neck and began to play with his hair as their kiss relaxed. Ezra's hands ran across her back, before tightening on her hips. They tilted their heads to the other side as passion mounted instantaneously. Ezra lifted Aria up, her legs secured around his waist immediately before he placed her on the bed. Their smiles were delicate, genuine, before his hand ran across her stomach and settled on her ribs, her hand resting on the lip of his pants. Their movements were not hurried, but treasured, and drawn from places of deep longing and sadness while they had been apart.

He placed open mouth kisses on her abdomen, travelling upwards as he drew her shirt with him. Her chest rising and falling uncontrollably, she grabbed his collar and forced his mouth to hers hungrily. They both sighed and relaxed into it while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>12 months of visits, phone calls and letters of love passed. They passed slower than they had anticipated. Aria was alone all night, every endless night. She wrapped herself in Ezra's bed, his patchwork blankets tight to try and give her the warmth she had missed since he had been taken. It was where she had been every night since he had been arrested; she needed solitude from the rest of the world. Ezra forced himself into much the same situation at prison, cutting himself off from everyone he was near; he didn't even so much as smile at the guards. Why should he?<p>

What was making it worse; not long after Aria and he had their first visit in 6 months did she learn she was pregnant. The most joyous moment for the both of them; someone who had been born as a result of their love, and Ezra couldn't enjoy it with her. She went, alone, to every doctor's appointment. Tears of sadness not joy as they should have been fleeted her eyes when she got new sonograms. She'd immediately post them off to Ezra, who felt like death when he received them. Not a reflection by any means on their child, but because he couldn't be with her.

3 months their son was, on the day Ezra was released from prison. He walked out the front of the building towards a beautiful woman he'd know anywhere standing near the gate. The harsh daylight blocked his clear vision to her, but her hair whipped around her shoulders while she held a bundle in her arms. Jack was the boy's name. Ezra walked painfully slow towards her, hurting him still now that he had missed so much already. At the very least, he hadn't been able to be by Aria's side; something he'd never forgive himself of. He reached Aria with hurt in his eyes. She simply smiled at him and then he walked forward and embraced her, Jack nuzzled in between them. Ezra's hand ran over her cheek as he apologised for having missed so much. She shook her head while she cried and kissed the palm of his hand. "It's never too late. We've got you back now," she cried before his hand ran through her hair and they kissed without shame, tenderly.

Aria pulled apart from Ezra and smiled as if to communicate something, before she smiled down at the little boy in her arms. Ezra smiled as he stared in her eyes and miraculously found the confidence to also look down at his boy. Ezra smiled and touched the 3 month old baby's cheek, before Aria shifted Jack into Ezra's arms. As if holding the rarest diamond the world had ever seen, Ezra hardly moved an inch as if not to break Jack. He then quickly wrapped his arms tightly around his son while Aria wrapped her arm around Ezra's waist and lent her head against his shoulder. The puzzle pieces were together again.

Everything was okay now.

They were all home.

* * *

><p>3 years later.<p>

"Jack, do you have to? Oh-" Ezra sighed as he tossed his pen out of his hand and gave up on grading the stack of papers before him. Jack was knocking books off the shelves of the bookcase in an attempt to get Ezra's attention. Ezra shifted his seat backwards and stood from the table, walking over to Jack calmly. Jack knew though that dad was up to something from the expression on his face, and started to walk backwards towards the couch for safety. Suddenly, Ezra lunged forward and Jack shrieked and ran as fast as he could to hide. Both boys were laughing as they ran around the couch. Ezra finally let himself win and he grabbed Jack and forced him to the couch, tickling him while the boy kicked and screamed.

"Dad, dad stop, please, daaadd," he screamed as Ezra stopped. Both regained their breath, before Ezra hastily ran his hand over his boy's hair and kissed him atop of his head. Keys were heard jangling in the door.

"Mummy's home," Jack squealed and he ran towards the front door of Ezra's old apartment, their apartment now. Aria opened the door and immediately smiled at Jack, dropping her bags and falling to her knees in front of him. "I missed you handsome," she said kissing his cheek while her arms wrapped around his back for a hug. His small hands wrapped around her neck while he enjoyed their moment.

"I missed you too, mummy," he said while she kissed his ear. She then patted his back and motioned to stand, staring straight at Ezra who was removing himself from the couch while she stared at him. He still got butterflies whenever he saw her, it was something he'd accepted he'd have to live with for the rest of his life, if he was lucky. He walked over to her and without any words exchanged, showed her how deeply he loved her through a kiss that stopped time. He cupped both her cheeks as her hands traced his ribcage.

"I love you," he briefly reminded her before he placed his lips across her cheeks and down her neck. She smiled and sighed while he continued. "I love you too," she replied before kissing his neck in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you SO MUCH to everyone, everyone who reviewed and helped me with my journey of this story. The love from you guys is cherished! <strong>

**_Right, Adiós, amigos! I will be continuing with A Second Winter in Wonderland and Fate in a week! :)_**

**GilmoreGirls945** You are so precious! Thank you, as always too xxxx

**Notinyourlifetimehoney** oh yeah!

**SolitudeMyLove** Thank you! I know, it's something I'm working on. The other story was very difficult to write, emotionally, and I think that's what makes it better.. but I'm learning! :)

**HarrylovesGinny09** Thank you! :)

**BrookeRachelle** I'm so glad I surprised you! Thank you! :)

**Prettylittlefan** Thank you! I wish we got more Mike/Aria in the show; I think they deserve more time for their relationship because they're both so lovely! I was thinking of Mrs Welsh hhahaha! :)

**Nabrenda12** I'm glad I gave you a twist in the storyline! I hope you liked this chapter too :)


End file.
